Shellder
/ |dexcokalos=036 |dexalola= / |dexgalar=150 |evointo=Cloyster |gen=Generation I |species=Bivalve Pokémon |egg1=Water 3 |body=01 |type=Water |imheight=1'00" |metheight=0.3 m |imweight=8.8 lbs. |metweight=4.0 kg |ability=Shell Armor Skill Link |dw=Overcoat |color=Purple |male=50 |evo= }} Shellder (Japanese: シェルダー Sherudaa) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Shellder is protected by its two large shells. Its large tongue is always kept hanging out. It has two large eyes inside the shell. Natural abilities Shellder can have the ability Shell Armor or the ability Skill Link. Shell Armor prevents Shellder's opponents from getting a Critical Hit on Shellder. Skill Link increases the frequency of multi-hitting attacks. As a last resort, Shellder clamps on to its opponents. It swims backward by opening and closing its two shells. It is said (in the anime & in-game Pokédex entries) that if a Shellder clamps onto a Slowpoke's tail, the Slowpoke will evolve into Slowbro (the Shellder changes shape with it). Also if a Shellder clamps on Slowpoke's head while wearing a King's Rock, the Slowpoke will evolve into a Slowking. According to Slowking's Pokédex entries, when the Slowpoke's head is bitten, toxins enter the Slowpoke's head (and into its brain), unlocking extraordinary power and triggering evolution. These same toxins also causes a Slowbro to no longer be able to feel pain. According to Slowbro & Slowking's Pokédex entries, the Shellder's produce toxins that affect either their victims brain (in Slowking's case) or their nervous system (in Slowbro's case). It is also said that if a Slowbro's or Slowking's Shellder is removed or detached it (Slowbro/Slowking) will revert (devolve) back to a regular Slowpoke. Also, it is said that Shellder's tend to latch on to a Slowpoke if it is holding a King's Rock (a reference to Slowking's requirements for evolving). Upon the Slowpoke's evolution, the Shellder changes it form into either Slowbro's shell (attached to Slowbro's tail) or a Slowking's crown. In its crown form, the Shellder eyes are located on it backside (which can be easily seen by the player character when a Slowking is used in battle), basically giving Slowking eyes in the back of its head. Shellder are known to be prey for many Pokémon such as Kingler, which use their giant claws, Omastar, which use their fangs, Rufflet, which use their talons, and Bruxish, which use their teeth all to crack open its shell. Evolution Shellder evolves into Cloyster by use of a Water Stone. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Whirlpool|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Omanyte, Omastar, Corsola|25|80|10|Rock|Physical|Tough|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |number = 090 |rbspr = RB 090 front.png |yspr = Y 090 front.png |grnspr = GR 090 front.png |gldspr = G 090 front.png |slvspr = S 090 front.png |cryspr = C 090 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 090 front.png |emeraldspr = E 090 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 090 front.png |dpspr = DP 090 front.png |ptspr = DP 090 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 090 front.png |bwspr = Shellder BW.gif |b2w2spr = Shellder BW.gif |xyspr = Shellder XY.gif |xysprs = Shellder Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Shellder XY.gif |orassprs = Shellder Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime * Marilyn's Shellder Trivia * Shellder is one of the 16 Pokemon to be made into a puppet in Japan. * Shellder almost resembles and have similarities with Spenp from ''Yo-Kai Watch. Origin * It is based off of a bivalve clam with its tongue representing the "foot" of a clam (a part of a clam often mistaken for a tongue). The fact it bites onto Slowpoke and produces toxins into them may make it based off of a leech as well. Etymology * Shellder is a mix of shell or shelled and shelter. Gallery 090Shellder_OS_anime.png 090Shellder_OS_anime_2.png 090Shellder_AG_anime.png 090Shellder_Dream.png 090Shellder_Pokemon_Stadium.png 090Shellder Pokémon HOME.png Shellder-GO.png ShellderShinyGO.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Ancient Pokémon